Adventure Express, Chapter Three
by Robert Thompson
Summary: The latest chapter and continuation of Adventure Express.


Chapter Three

Four days passed, and Ace slowly awoke to find herself in a bed in a bedroom.

She saw the Doctor sitting in a chair next to the bed, and he was happy to see her awake.

The last thing Ace remembered was being under the Master's mind control, and now she had her mind back. Then Ace suddenly freaked out fearing the Master.

The Doctor said to Ace, "It's okay Ace. You are safe with me. "

Ace then said, "Are we still on Earth?"

"No. We are on planet Nimo in the capital city of Caurus in a mansion estate," said the Doctor.

"Professor thanks for saving me from the Master. I hope I don't have to run into him again and never want to be his prisoner again," said Ace.

At the moment Ace felt hungry and said, "I am hungry and want something to eat."

"Ace you need to stay in bed and rest. I will go down to the kitchen and get you some food," said the Doctor.

"If you say so Doctor. I will rest."

The Doctor left the room, and headed downstairs to get Ace some food to eat.

Minutes passed and the Doctor returned with a tray of food. It was eggs and toast.

The Doctor gave it to Ace as she was eating her food the Doctor got for her.

Half an hour passed and Ace finished eating her food.

Ace then said, "When I finish healing from the Master's mind control grip I was in, we can go back to Ft. Lauderdale, Florida in the year 2016 and continue to enjoy the jazz festival there."

"I would love to return, but at the moment, I have been dispatched on a mission from the time lords and it is my top priority. We might be on this planet for awhile because I have to stop the Master from finding a Gallifreyan treasure artifact called the sacred diamond. The artifact controls time and space, and if the master gets a hold of this device he will become the ruler of Gallifrey and time and space. This matter is of universal security. When this matter is over, we'll go back to the year 2016 of the jazz festival. The time lords want me to get the item before the Master does. This mission cannot fail. We will call this mission a planetary treasure hunt and I need your help," said the Doctor looking at Ace and she could tell that his mission was of top importance.

"The jazz festival can wait. We have to stop the Master and he is a madman. I'll help you out professor," said Ace.

"Thanks for understanding the importance of my mission. If the Master has control of time and space, we are all in danger. The Master is bad news," said the Doctor.

"Professor, me and you have been through a lot together as friends since our first meeting on Ice world. This will be our second quest and must do everything to stop the Master. That quest for the dragon fire we did was fun and interesting."

Meanwhile the Master was in his TARDIS, and he was on a treasure quest to find the sacred diamond. This was the reason why he came to the planet Nimo in the first place.

The Master had no idea where the sacred diamond was on the planet and wanted to rule time and space with it.

A week passed by, and Ace was doing better completely healed.

Ace was ready to help the Doctor with his mission from the Time lords, and they were in the TARDIS at the console reading about the sacred diamond info that was stored in the console memory banks.

There was a 3D picture view of the sacred diamond in the memory banks.

At the moment, the Doctor and Ace had no clue of where to look first for the sacred diamond.

The diamond had six sides, and it controlled time and space if activated. There were three red buttons on the top center of the diamond.

The diamond also had a mysterious unknown power source, in the center of the diamond.

The Doctor had a feeling that the Master was looking for the diamond as well, and had to prevent the Master from locating the sacred diamond. The Doctor's mission had to be a success, and not a failure.

Ace then said, "I have an idea. Why don't we use the TARDIS and scan the planet for ancient ruins that would have treasure professor?"

"Ace a planetary scan is a good idea. Time Lord Matthews did tell me that the sacred diamond was on the planet. Good idea."

The Doctor hit a switch which activated the planetary scan of planet Nimo, and had to find the sacred diamond at any cost.

The Doctor then said to Ace, "The planetary scan could take time and could take weeks. Nimo is a big planet of six continents, four oceans, and ten island sections. I do have a tracker device on the Master. He's somewhere on the planet looking for the sacred diamond too."

An idea came into the Doctor's head as he scanned the 3D picture view of the sacred diamond, and up loaded it into the planetary scanner. He also uploaded the photo into his treasure scanner device.

The planetary scanner was first scanning the continent of Xyon as the task was going on at the moment.

The Doctor then said, "I can't have the Master loose on this planet while we are searching for the sacred diamond and we have to imprison him while we do this quest. The Master is a dangerous individual. While I was looking for you on this planet, I put a tracker on his TARDIS. Whatever happens, we can't have the Master in possession of the sacred diamond at all and we must succeed at all costs. We should tell the Governor of the planet about the Master and inform this planet that the Master is here. "

Ace then said, "I agree with you professor. The Master scares me."

"Governor Madison lives in the capital city of Caurus here. Let's go see him and move fast to capture the Master so he doesn't interfere with our treasure hunt."

The Doctor and Ace left the TARDIS, leaving the mansion for the executive building in Caurus.

When they got to the executive building, they wanted to see Governor Madison.

Governor Madison was pleased to meet the Doctor and Ace. Madison had high respect for the Time lords of Gallifrey, and wanted to help him out with his dilemma.

"Governor Madison, I believe that the Master, a rogue time lord from Gallifrey is here on your planet to cause trouble. I know where he is and need your help to capture him. He is a dangerous criminal and must be locked up to where he can't escape. He could harm your people on this planet and destroys worlds. I need your help," said the Doctor.

Immediately Madison wanted to remove the threat from his planet, and lock up the Master. He heard things about the Master from other planetary systems, and took this threat very seriously.

"What do you need Doctor?," said Madison.

"A squad of your men like 12 soldiers fully armed. We have to move fast and capture the Master right now. He hasn't moved from his position in the past two hours."

Madison made a phone call, and assembled 12 of his best men to capture the Master. They were in his office, and ready to roll.

The Doctor explained to the men what was going on as the Doctor, Ace, and the 12 soldiers headed to a teleport device. He had to move fast.

At the moment the Master was at an ancient ruin site 70 miles North of Caurus. He was in the progress of searching for the sacred diamond, and still couldn't find it.

A Squad of soldiers with Ace and the Doctor appeared surrounding the Master, and he was suddenly captured.

A soldier put handcuffs on the Master and the Doctor walked up to him saying, "Hello Master. I know what you are looking for and I have stopped you."

The Master's treasure hunt was interrupted, and he wasn't happy about it.

The group then teleported to the military prison where the Master was taken into custody and put in a super duty maximum security arena cell, to where he couldn't escape.

The Doctor and Ace were thrilled that the Master was no longer a danger to the people of planet Nimo, and that they could conduct their treasure search of the sacred diamond.

The Doctor and Ace then teleported back to their estate, where the next task was to teleport the Master's TARDIS where it was and keep it at the estate in a ballroom.

The Doctor and Ace then headed to the TARDIS. The Doctor put a lock on the Master's TARDIS, and hit a teleport button.

The Master's TARDIS showed up in one of the ballrooms on the estate.

The Doctor and Ace hugged each other, happy that the Master was in prison for now locked away so he wouldn't harm anyone.

The Doctor then said, "Ace, I am so happy the Master is in prison and he's such a menace. This treasure quest we are embarking on will not be easy. I just want you to know that."

"I know it won't be easy to find the sacred diamond on this big planet professor. We have to find this time and space item, and return it to your home planet of Gallifrey. I am so happy the Master is in jail now where he should be."


End file.
